Our little lion
by Teka Prongs
Summary: Rose só permitia que o pai lhe tirasse aquele capuz. Até aquele momento.


Depois que tia Luna dera a Rose aquela fantasia de leão, confeccionada por ela própria, não havia sequer um momento em que a garotinha minúscula aceitasse tirá-la. Rose, no auge de seus quase dois aninhos, adorava como o leão rugia de quando em quando, e até experimentava rugir para a mãe quando ela tentava fazer que a menininha relutante trocasse de roupa.

Rose aprendia as coisas muito rápido. Imagine que com oito meses já trocara os braços protetores da mãe pelas próprias perninhas e saíra andando pela sala até alcançar o pai! Aliás, Rose sempre tentava alcançar o pai em tudo. Era a única pessoa a quem cedia quando tentavam lhe tirar o capuz, soltando seus cabelinhos cacheados e ruivos. Depois de um tempo, Rose criou o hábito de pegá-lo e colocá-lo na cabeça do pai, só para ouvir Ron imitar um leão e rir gostosamente quando ele lhe atacava com cócegas. Ron, se pudesse, jamais tiraria a fantasia de Rose. Adoráva vê-la correndo pela casa com as mãozinhas para o alto, assustando Hermione na cozinha ou até a ele mesmo, saindo de trás do sofá nos momentos mais inusitados. Mas o que Ron mais gostava era de ver a garotinha deitada no colo da mãe, conversando distraidamente com sua barriga de quase nove meses, enquanto enrolava a juba do capuz nos dedinhos.

Já Hermione gostava de ver quando Ron corria atrás da filha depois que ela o assustava, e ouvir os gritos misturados com risadas que Rose dava cada vez que Ron a pegava e a levantava na altura dos ombros, assoprando sua barriguinha. Hermione ria gostosamente enquanto acariciava sua própria barriga. Quando Ron a colocava no chão, Hermione batia nas pernas e Rose rapidamente subia para o sofá, deitando-se em seu colo e conversando com seu irmãozinho. Gostava de ver como Ron olhava de Rose para o segundo filho que estava por vir, com a boca aberta e os olhos brilhando. Gostava quando os olhos deles se encontravam, e não conseguia impedí-los de marejarem quando sorria para ele. E então Ron se aproximava e lhe beijava os lábios com ternura, se ajoelhando no chão. Normalmente Rose adormecia quando Hermione começava a acariciar seu rostinho. Já tinha desistido de tentar tirar o capuz da menina antes que ela adormecesse, acostumou-se a deixar essa tarefa para Ron.

Foi num desses momentos em que nada parecia perturbar a paz na casa que Rose se sentou, reta e decidida, de frente para a mãe, e pediu que _ela_ desamarrasse seu capuz. Hermione e Ron trocaram um olhar surpreso.

- Rosie, o papai está aqui, tem certeza que...

- Tenho, mamãe – Rose respondeu, decidida, naquela vozinha de bebê em que as palavras costumam se embolar. – Quero dar meu _xiapéu_ de _lião_ pro Hugo!

Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar que beirava o divertimento.

- Mas, querida, você gosta tanto dessa fantasia, tem certeza que quer dar pro seu amiguinho? – Hermione continuou, acariciando o rostinho sardento da filha.

- Mas mamãe, o Hugo não é meu amiguinho! – Rose disse num tom de obviedade que fez com que Ron deixasse escapar uma risada.

- Ah não? Então quem é, querida?

- É meu _imãozinho_, né? – A menininha respondeu, revirando os olhos, enquanto tentava se livrar do nó do capuz, sem sucesso.

Enquanto Ron observava a filha com admiração, os olhos de Hermione marejaram mais uma vez. Ela não conseguiu falar por um breve momento, enquanto raciocianava sobre o que a filha havia dito. Um sentimento de felicidade inflou-lhe o peito, e parecia que nada no mundo seria capaz de tirá-lo dali.

- Bom, então não podemos deixar o Hugo esperando, não é? – falou Hermione, com a voz embargada. – Vem aqui, querida, deixa eu te ajudar...

Rose se aproximou da mãe com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Quando finalmente se viu livre do chapéu, apressou-se a tirá-lo das mãos da mãe e colocou-o sobre a barriga dela. Aproximando-se, disse quase num sussurro.

- _Ponto, _Hugo, agora você é um _lião_, como eu, mamãe e papai. E quando você for _mais gande_, eu vou te ensinar a fazer o _balulo_ de um _lião_ de verdade.


End file.
